Happy Birthday
by lyannasnow
Summary: Natasha is less than thrilled when her SHIELD coworkers throw her a birthday party. However, when a certain party guest arrives with an intriguing gift for her, how can she resist but fall into his labyrinth of tempting words and promises of pleasure beyond her wildest fantasies? One-shot, unless someone can come up with a way for me to expand it. PLEASE READ & REVIEW.


**Hello, faithful readers! Recently I have become a little more than obsessed with Loki/Tom Hiddleston. I even had a dream about him. It was glorious. Anywho. Me being me, of course, I just HAD to write some smut. **

**For those of you following The Tie That Binds, I PROMISE I have not forgotten it! I got a bit of writers' block that I've been trying to work out (through writing other pairings). I will have a new chapter or two up by the middle of April. PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel universe... Disney does. There characters are not my own; I merely put them in deliciously depraved situations. **

Natasha Romanoff was not one for parties.

In fact, she absolutely loathed them.

So, when Stark insisted on a celebration of her birthday at his penthouse in New York City, she'd immediately resisted. She didn't like parties, and she hadn't celebrated her birthday since she was a little girl, still in Russia.

"Look, you don't have to use my birthday as an excuse to have everyone over and get rip-roaring drunk." she told him, after the genius had breached the subject. They were in the basement of the SHEILD facility, training. He was surprisingly agile, and had a knack for hand to hand combat.

"Pepper won't let me throw big parties anymore, unless there's a legitimate reason." Tony explained, looking pained. Natasha had to laugh at that. She threw a hard punch in his direction, which caught him off guard and hit him in the gut.

"Someone's got you on a short leash," she commented teasingly, ruffling his dark hair. He grimaced at her, clutching his stomach.

"C'mon, Romanoff. You don't even have to be in the midst of it; I'll give you access to the bar and you can just hide in there, drinking your birthday away." He looked at her appraisingly. "How old are you turning, anyhow?"

This made Natasha think for a moment. "Twenty three."

"Bullshit," Tony replied, shaking his head. "I refuse to believe you are ten years younger than I am."

"I was born in '91. Right before the Soviet Union fell."

"Unbelievable." He continued to shake his head, but then looked back up at her. "Do we have a deal?"

Natasha swept his legs out from under him and laughed as he fell on the padded ground. "One more condition. No cake."

Of course, there was cake. And she hadn't been able to slink into the bar to hide. And word had gotten around at just how old the deadly assassin really was.

She was going to murder Tony Stark.

Pepper had insisted on helping her get ready for the night, and had even bought her a dress to wear, since the majority of Natasha's clothes were catsuits, jeans, tanktops, and dresses too inappropriate for a party amongst civilized people. It was a deep green color, with a plunging neckline and an A-line skirt which ended just above her nylon clad knees. The thigh highs were being held up by the black lacy negligee under the dress that Pepper too had bought specifically for the red haired Russian.

"I look ridiculous, Pepper," she told the sandy blonde with finality, just after Pepper had spent the better part of a half hour to pin her unruly curls into a messy chignon.

"You look stunning." Pepper replied, smiling at Natasha's reflection in the vanity mirror. "I'll let you do your own makeup; I tend to stab _myself _in the eye with a mascara wand." At this, they both chuckled, and then Pepper was gone, leaving Natasha to her own devices.

For a moment, she considered stealthily exiting the penthouse. But only for a moment.

It wouldn't be polite to Pepper, who she knew was just trying to be friendly.

So, after her eyes were sufficiently darkened with liner and shadow and mascara, and her lips were a dusky rose color, she exited the bathroom and into the hallway, where already there were party guests, drinks in hand, having a good time.

It seemed everyone had been invited to this event. She didn't recognize most of the individuals present, but the constriction of anxiety in her chest lessened when she located a pocket of SHIELD members.

"It's the birthday girl!" crooned Clint, a devilish smile on his chiseled, handsome face. Of all the SHIELD members, he was the one Natasha liked most. It really was unfortunate he was of the opposite persuasion. Bruce was beside him, arm slinked casually around the archer's waist. They were both wearing black trousers and button up shirts; Bruce's was a lavender color, while Clint's was a pale green.

"Do not remind me." she hissed in return, hugging them both lightly. "Stark is going to die tonight." She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and when she turned on her stilettoes, came face to chest with Steve, who was holding a small rectangular box wrapped in black wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Agent Romaoff," he said, his manner stiff, ever the soldier. Still, he was smiling, and his eyes were beaming in such a way that Natasha felt compelled to be nice, lest those puppy dog eyes look forlorn.

"Thank you Steve. This is really unnecessary, though." She took the present from his hand and gave him the same light hug she had given the others. Unsure what to do with the gift, she decided to open it. Inside the sleek black jeweler's box was a slim silver chain with a small pearl droplet on the charm.

"I don't know why, but when I saw it, I thought of you." Steve said.

"It's stunning. It really is." He took the necklace gingerly in his hands, and she allowed him to clasp it around her bare neck. The pearl hung just below her throat.

"Agent Romaoff!" a loud voice boomed from behind their group. The people parted to make way for the God of Thunder and his girlfriend, Jane. "How wonderful it is to be on Earth, celebrating your day of birth!"

"Happy birthday, Natasha," Jane said, a smile on her pretty face. All at once, she felt constricted, as if she was bound inside a tiny box and was unable to break free.

"Thank you… I have to, uh, get a drink." With that, she turned toward the direction of the bar and strode away, ignoring the burning of their eyes on her retreating back. The bartender seemed to recognize her and was about to issue the same birthday well wishes, but she silenced him with her demand.

"Raspberry vodka sour, no ice, extra vodka."

When at last she was nursing her drink, she felt relaxed again. After meandering around the penthouse in search of Tony Stark's face to break, she found herself out on the glass balcony, looking down at the sprawling metropolis beneath her. The people on the streets no larger than ants, yet the chaotic melody of the city loud enough to travel to her ears.

"This is a loathsome city," said a sleek baritone voice from behind her. It made her shiver, but she did not turn around to address him. "There are much better places to spend a birthday."

"You're not going to start with that too, are you?" she asked as Loki saddled up next to her, leaning against the railing.

"With what, my dear?" He was wearing a tailored charcoal suit that played his long, lean body up nicely.

"'Oh happy birthday, Natasha, it's such an honor to work with you.' Almost everyone in that room is completely full of shit." Her face was contorted in disgust.

"Do you mean to say, if I were to extend my desire for you to be happy on your birthday, that you would think me lying?" he asked.

"Especially you."

"That's hurtful, Agent Romanoff. Here I thought you were beginning to like me." With that, he disappeared from her side, and for one fleeting moment, she thought she'd truly hurt his feelings. But then she felt him behind her, hands on her waist. "At least, that's what I assumed your moans for more meant the last time saw each other."

Natasha felt herself quiver beneath his touch in spite of herself.

"You see? I've barely done a thing and already you're shaking. You must like me," he concluded, pressing his body up against her backside, securing her between himself and the railing.

"Maybe i'm just cold," she retorted softly. He laughed a breathy chortle in her ear.

"Very well then. Do you want your birthday present now, or should I come back later?" Loki's voice was like silk as he caressed her body with his hands, trailing them up to her bust and massaging the swells of her breasts.

"Now." was all Natasha could whisper.

Suddenly, they were no longer on the balcony, but in a secluded bedroom in the penthouse, far enough away so that just the bass of the music permeated through the walls and pulsed in rhythm with Natasha's heartbeat. The room was dark, but light from the city poured in through the window, illuminating their silhouettes.

"It took quite a bit of trickery to convince my brother to allow me to come tonight," he told her as he pushed her down onto the bed. With a quickness he rid himself of his suit jacket. "I don't intend on letting the moment be wasted." She reached up to unbuckle his trousers, but his hands caught her wrists and he tsked. "Oh, not quite yet, my pet. I'm afraid you haven't quite earned that yet."

"What the hell—" she began but she was silenced by his gaze, hot and dark and filled with something she couldn't place her finger on.

"Tonight, Natasha," he said slowly, as if tasting her name on his silvertongue. "You are mine. I do so admire your strength and tenacity, darling, but before I am through, I will break you."

So used to being in control, she tried to protest, but his lips against hers silenced her.

"I will have you screaming my name, but you must first submit yourself to me completely. Let go of control, and trust that I shan't hurt you." Something deep within herself snapped and she found herself sighing just from the thought of it. His lips captured hers once more and though initially she fought for dominance, it was just out of habit. He won that battle quickly.

Loki lifted her up off the bed and reached his arms around her to slowly unzip the dress.

"It's a pretty thing, but I think it will be prettier off of you, in a pile on the floor." he told her, slipping the straps from her shoulders and letting it slide down her body. He sucked in breath at the sight of her underclothes before smirking. "My my, aren't we dolled up for something special."

Loki's mouth went to the swell of her breast and he suckled gently. His tongue swept along her smooth skin and she thought that she might crumble right there.

"Were you expecting someone to see this tonight, darling?" he asked, humming against her throat. "Do not lie to me."

"I hoped…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hoped what, Natasha?"

"Hoped you would tear it off of me." she replied, feeling her pulse quicken as Loki's hands trailed over the fabric.

"Tear it from your body? It would be a shame to ruin such a teasing thing, but I do want it off of your delectable body, so I suppose tearing it will do." And then she was nearly naked, only her black lace panties and thigh highs remaining. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon, Natasha."

At this, she felt her face blush.

"Oh, look how red your cheeks are. Tell me, do my words surprise you?" Loki asked, tipping Natasha's face up to look him in the eyes. How lost she could get in those deep, emerald pools.

"You're the God of Mischief. You must have had a thousand women before me, all beautiful Asgardians. I'm nothing in comparison." Loki brought his hand under her chin and secured it so she could not look away.

"Natasha, when I say you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen, it is not to hear myself speak. I have never before seen a women so breathtakingly perfect. I would burn worlds to see you smile, just once, darling." The desire that had been coming in waves now pooled low in her belly, and she rubbed her thighs together to relieve her want. It didn't help much.

"Please, I need you," she whispered, surprised at how desperate her voice sounded. Loki merely chuckled.

"There's all night for that, pet," he replied as he lowered them onto the bed. His deft fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs. The pads of his fingers caressed the silky white skin, causing Natasha to shiver in anticipation. "Do you want me to touch you, Natasha?"

"Yes," she breathed. Loki brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders, giving him a gorgeous view of her arousal.

"Where?" he asked, trailing his fingers along the delicate skin of her inner thigh. When she didn't reply, he removed his hands and laughed as she whined. "You need to tell me where, or I won't continue."

"My cunt," she replied breathily. The God of Mischief's eyes flickered.

"What a dirty little mouth you have, pet." he admonished lightly through his grin. Despite herself, Natasha felt a blush creep up into her face, which only made his smile bigger. He dragged his hand up her thigh until he was less than an inch from her glistening folds. "Say please."

She didn't need to be told twice. "Please."

"Please what?" he teased.

"Loki, please!" Her eyes shut in frustration. "Please fuck me with your fingers!" It was all he needed to hear. He slipped two long fingers into her, relishing her gasp of pleasure. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue against her little bundle of nerves and could practically feel her melt beneath him.

"Do. That. Again." she moaned, and Loki was more than happy to comply. As he pumped his fingers into her, slowly, torturously, he suckled on her clit. It didn't take long before her breath hitched and she came apart for him. Panting heavily, she looked down at him.

"You're too damn good at that." Natasha informed him. He laughed softly. "Why are you still in your clothes?"

He had forgotten about them, to tell it truthfully. She unhooked her legs from his shoulders and sat up. Reaching out to unbutton his shirt, she was almost surprised that he did not stop her. Natasha was impatient to touch his skin, but she knew he would appreciate her taking to time to work each button from its buttonhole.

When at long last the last button was free, and yanked his shirt from where it had been tucked into his pants. He twitched slightly and she realized that the fabric brushing against his skin had tickled him. Smirking to herself, she looked up at the god before her, baffled that one so strong could be ticklish.

Natasha let her fingers graze along his sides, and laughed when he jumped at the touch.

"What are you doing, darling?" he asked.

"You're ticklish." she replied, reaching down to squeeze his sides. This time he flew from her to the other end of the bed.

"Don't do that." Loki said, eyes darkening. When she reached for his sides again, he caught her hands and was atop of her before she had a chance to blink. "Do not tickle me, mortal." His words were harsh and unyielding.

"Lighten up, Loki," she said, pulling her hands from his gruffly. "Chill out." For a moment, she thought he might strike her, his gaze was so stony.

But then, to her amazement, he laughed. Loudly. Sincerely.

"Why are you losing your shit?" Natasha asked, puzzled. After several moments of his laughter, he finally quieted and looked at her.

"I am a frost giant. You told me to 'chill out'."

She looked at him as if he were mental. "You're laughing at an unintentional pun. You've cracked."

"I haven't. Do you not appreciate the pun?"

"Apparently not enough to laugh for minutes at a time."

"In Asgard, puns are considered the highest form of humour." Loki seemed genuinely upset that she hadn't laughed.

"On earth, if you use puns, you're generally looked at as trying too hard."

"How unfortunate for Midgard." Natasha shrugged, and began placing tentative kisses along his jawline.

"So," she purred seductively in his ear. "Where were we?" Deftly, she pulled his unbuttoned shirt from his arms and threw it onto the floor.

"That is a very expensive shirt, you know." he told her, nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. "You shouldn't just throw it on the floor."

"Do you want me to pick it back up?"

"Natasha, if you so much as attempt to move out from under me, I will go and leave you to deal with your desire some other way." She narrowed her eyes. If he wanted to play dirty, then fine. She was good at that.

"I'm sure Steve would be more than happy to oblige. See this?" She pointed to the necklace. "It was a gift from him."

Loki reached his hand up and yanked the piece of jewelry from her neck.

"You are _mine_, Natasha." As if to punctuate his statement, he bit her shoulder, leaving marks. She tried to stifle her moan, but he had heard it.

Their bodies each squirmed against the other, the tension having built and built. It was frenetic, rushed. Teeth against teeth, biting, sucking, moaning, neither quite sure if the sounds they were hearing were coming from themselves or the other person, and neither of them frankly gave a damn. Natasha's legs wrapped around his waist in a feverish desperation to get as close as she possibly could to the man. Loki, meanwhile, held himself up with his arms, his hands tangled in her hair, which at some point during their tumultuous wrestle had come loose and tumbled around her shoulders like a fire goddess.

"Do you want me, darling?" he asked, a throaty murmur that sent tremors down her spine and something deep inside her pulse in anticipation. She could feel his manhood pressing against her thigh through the confines of Loki's trousers. She nodded, taking her hands to his belt.

For the second time that night, he stopped her.

"Despite my readiness to take you right now, I find I have enough self-control to make you beg me to fuck you." Loki's voice was low and practically dripping with want.

"I think you overestimate your own self-control, and just how long I can wait," she replied, refusing to give in to his demand.

In response, Loki gyrated his hips against her, his manhood pressing on her clit. "I'm not so sure you can hold out longer than I, darling."

"You're cheating," she told him, eyes rolling into the back of her head with delight as he repeated his movement, this time slower.

"I am the God of Mischief, or was the pleasure so intense you'd forgotten a God was preparing to ravage your body?" Natasha said nothing, just gave a soft moan as he gyrated a third time. "It's so easy, all you have to do is beg for it. Beg to be taken, over and over, until you have had me inside for so long that it feels wrong to not be wrapped around my throbbing manhood."

Loki untangled himself from Natasha's limbs to stand at the side of the bed. Ignoring her groan of protest, he made quick work of removing his trousers and underclothes.

"You're such a tease," she complained, taking a long look at his fully erect manhood. He was most certainly a God. The first time they'd fucked, she hadn't been sure she'd even be able to take the whole thing. She'd been pleasantly surprised.

"I told you this would break you, darling. It is not until we are broken that we can truly feel pleasure." he replied, his eyes glinting. He moved back onto the bed, hovering over her naked body, just inches away from entering her. "It's your choice, my pet."

She exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

"Please." Her voice was barely audible.

"Oh, come now, you can do better than that."

"For the love of God, Loki, please fuck me already!" He rubbed his tip lightly against her opening, and she gasped.

"Tell me exactly what you want. Be specific." She whined but he did not give in.

"I want you inside of me. Right. Fucking. Now." she replied through gritted teeth. "Please. I'll lose my mind if you don't fuck me right now." Natasha had barely been able to choke it out, her thoughts were so focused on feeling him deep inside her cunt.

Loki pushed his head into her opening and silenced her moan with his lips.

When he pulled back out, she thought she would completely lose her mind.

"Please, Loki." Never before had she pleaded so desperately. "I will do anything, say anything, if you would just—" Her words were cut off by his cock sheathing fully inside of her, without warning.

"Very good, Natasha," Loki praised, his own words hitched as well. He was rock hard, and the feeling of her hot, tightness around him was almost enough to make him come right then and there. But he wouldn't let himself give in until she had been fully sated.

It didn't take long. All of the teasing had built her up so high, that after merely a few pumps, she was turning to jelly under him. She made herself hoarse as she moaned; he thrust into her slow and hard, determined to hear those delicious sounds again before he came.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," she breathed. "Just like that, don't stop." Soon Natasha's words became incoherent as she peaked once more, tightening around him and bringing Loki to his release with a guttural moan. She felt his hot seed inside her.

For several minutes, they laid there, tangled in each other's limbs and a sheen of sweat covering them both.

When at last he pulled himself from her, Natasha sat up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Fuck me," she said, chuckling slightly. "That was incredible."

"Now, I may be a God but I do need some time in between," Loki joked, lightly guiding her back down. She laid her head on his chest and let him cover their bottom halves with the bed sheet.

"If I died, right now, I would be alright with that."

"Well, I would prefer if you did not die right now. On top of you being the most fun bed partner I've encountered, it would also require much explanation to SHIELD if you were to die in my presence." Natasha rolled her eyes, hugging his lean torso.

"I have too much work to do to die." The pair of them laid in silence, then, for a long while. It was Loki who broke the silence.

"Happy birthday, Natasha."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews like my ex needed crack (long story, horrible situation, but at least I can joke about it, right?). THANKYOUALLSOMUCH!**


End file.
